familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Guest family
]] The Guest family is a British family that became prominent in business and politics from the 18th century onwards. The family was involved in the British iron and steel industry, particularly the Dowlais Ironworks in Wales, which later became part of Guest, Keen and Nettlefolds. Hereditary titles that have been held by certain members of the family include Baron Wimborne, Baron Ashby St Ledgers and Viscount Wimborne, all in the Peerage of the United Kingdom. John Guest John Guest (1722–1785Price (2007) or 25 November 1787Davies (2007)Owen (1977)) was a brewer, farmer and coal merchant in Broseley, Shropshire. He collaborated with Isaac Wilkinson in starting the Plymouth Ironworks in 1763 and there came to the attention of Thomas Lewis and the other Dowlais partners. He moved to Dowlais and was appointed manager of the works on 30 April 1767. He built his first house at Morlais Brook, Gellifaelog, but, isolated from his family, became a "lonely and melancholy man". By 1767, Guest had moved most of his family to Dowlais.Owen (1977) pp''13-15 His children were: *Thomas Guest (''infra); and *Sarah Guest, who married William Taitt (died 1815), another of the Dowlais partners. Thomas Guest Thomas Guest (died 1807) continued his father's work at Dowlais. He married Jemima Revel Phillips of Shifnal, Shropshire. They had three daughters and two sons:John (2004) *Josiah John Guest (infra); and *Thomas Revel Guest (1790–1837), a partner in Dowlais with two shares, and the firm's agent in Ireland. Along with his brother, he was one of the promoters and original shareholders of the Taff Vale Railway. On his death, he left one share to his brother and one to his nephew, Edward John Hutchins.Owen (1977) pp''29-30 Thomas Guest did much to modernise production at Dowlais, employing several of his relatives, including Cornelius Guest, Charles Guest and George Guest.Owen (1977) ''p.''16 Sir Josiah John Guest, 1st Baronet '''Sir Josiah John Guest, 1st Baronet' (1785–1852), married: *11 March 1817: Maria Elizabeth Ranken (died January 1818), the third daughter of William Ranken from Ireland. *29 July 1833: Lady Charlotte Elizabeth Bertie (1812–1895), eldest child of Albemarle Bertie, 9th Earl of Lindsey. They had ten children, including: **Ivor Bertie Guest (infra); **Montague Guest; and **Arthur Guest. Ivor Bertie Guest, 1st Baron Wimborne Ivor Bertie Guest, 1st Baron Wimborne (1835–1914), married Lady Cornelia Henrietta Maria Spencer-Churchill (1847–1927), daughter of John Spencer-Churchill, 7th Duke of Marlborough, and aunt of Winston Churchill. They had four daughters and five sons:Who Was Who 1897-2006 (2007) "Wimborne, Ivor Bertie Guest", A&C Black *Frances Charlotte Guest (1869-1957); *Corisande Evelyn Vere Guest (1870-1943); *Elaine Augusta Guest (1871-1958); *Ivor Churchill Guest (1873-1939) (infra); *Christian Henry Charles Guest (1874–1957);Who Was Who 1897-2006 (2007) "Guest, Lt-Col Hon. (Christian) Henry (Charles)", A&C Black *Frederick Edward Guest (1875-1937) (infra); *Rosamund Cornelia Gwladys Guest (1877-1947); *Lionel Guest (1880–1935), was a co-founder of the Ritz-Carlton Montreal. He married Flora Bigelow Dodge, daughter of John Bigelow, in 1905. Flora was the author of Laughter and Tears (1926) and the mother, by her first marriage, of John Bigelow Dodge;Who Was Who 1897-2006 (2007) "Guest, Hon. Lionel (George William)", A&C Black''Who Was Who 1897-2006'' (2007) "Dodge, John Bigelow", A&C Black and *Oscar Guest (1888–1958).Who Was Who 1897-2006 (2007) "Guest, Hon. Oscar (Montague)", A&C Black Ivor Churchill Guest, 1st Viscount Wimborne Ivor Churchill Guest, 1st Viscount Wimborne (1873–1939), married Alice Katherine Sibell Grosvenor, daughter of Robert Wellesley Grosvenor, 2nd Baron Ebury. They had two daughters, and one son:Boyce (2007) *Ivor Grosvenor Guest, 2nd Viscount Wimborne. Frederick Edward Guest Frederick Edward Guest (1875–1937), married Amy Phipps (1873–1959), daughter of American industrialist Henry Phipps. The couple had two sons and a daughter, all of whom eventually immigrated to the United States:Searle (2006) *Raymond Richard Guest (1907–1991), married three times, with five children. *Winston Frederick Churchill Guest (1906–1982), a polo player who married (1) Helena Woolworth McCann (div. 1934), granddaughter of F. W. Woolworth, then (2) Lucy Douglas Cochrane (C. Z. Guest). :He had two sons with Helena Woolworth McCann: :# Winston Alexander Guest Jr. :# Frederick E. Guest II :He had a son and a daughter with Lucille Douglas Cochrane: :# Alexander Michael Douglas Dudley Guest :#Cornelia Guest *Diana Guest (1909–1994), married (1) Marc Sevastopoulo, (2) Count Jean de Gaillard de la Valdène (1895–1977), then (3) Allen Manning. :She had two children with Count Jean de Gaillard de la Valdène: :# Guy Winston de Gaillard de la Valdène :# Lorraine Aimee de Gaillard de la Valdène Family tree *John Guest (1722-1785) **Thomas Guest (d. 1807), ∞ Jemima Revel Phillips ***Sir Josiah John Guest, 1st Baronet (1785–1852), ∞ 1817 : Maria Elizabeth Ranken (d. 1818), ∞ 1833 : Lady Charlotte Elizabeth Bertie (1812–1895) ****Charlotte Maria Guest (1834–1902), ∞ Richard Du Cane (d. 1904) ****Ivor Bertie Guest, 1st Baron Wimborne (1835–1914), ∞ Lady Cornelia Henrietta Maria Spencer-Churchill (1847–1927) *****Ivor Churchill Guest, 1st Viscount Wimborne (1873–1939), ∞ 1902 : The Hon. Alice Grosvenor (1880–1948) ******Ivor Grosvenor Guest, 2nd Viscount Wimborne (1903–1967), ∞ Lady Mabel Edith Fox-Strangways (b. 1918) ******* Ivor Fox-Strangways Guest, 3rd Viscount Wimborne (1939–1993), ∞ 1966 : Victoria Ann Vigors, ∞ Venetia Margaret Barker (née Quarry) ********Ivor Mervyn Vigors Guest, 4th Viscount Wimborne (b. 1968), ∞ Ieva Imsa ********* Greta Guest (b. 2011) ******** Ilona Charlotte Guest (b. 1985), ∞ 2012 : Oliver Hilton-Johnson ******Rosemary Guest ****** Cynthia Guest *****Christian Henry Charles Guest (1874–1957), ∞ The Hon. Frances Lyttelton (1885–1918) ****** John Guest (b. 1913) *****Frederick Edward Guest (1875–1937), ∞ 1905 : Amy Phipps (1873–1959) ******Winston Frederick Churchill Guest (1906–1982), ∞ (div.) Helena Woolworth McCann, ∞ Lucy "C. Z." Douglas Cochrane (1920–2003) *******Winston Alexander Guest *******Frederick E. Guest II (b. 1938) *******Alexander Michael Douglas Cochrane Guest (b. 1954) ******* Cornelia Cochrane Churchill Guest (b. 1963) ******Raymond R. Guest (1907–1991), ∞ 1935 : Elizabeth "Lily" Polk, ∞ 1953 : Ellen Tuck French Astor, ∞ Princess Caroline Cecile Alexandrine Jeanne Murat (1923-2012) *******Elizabeth Guest (Stevens) *******Raymond Richard Guest, Jr. (1939-2001) *******Virginia Guest (Valentine) *******Achille Murat Guest, ∞ married Judith Wall ******* Laetitia Amelia Guest (Oppenheim) ****** Diana Guest Manning (1909–1994), ∞ Marc Sevastopoulo, ∞ Count Jean de Gaillard de la Valdène (1895–1977), ∞ Allen Manning *******Guy Winston de Gaillard de la Valdène ******* Lorraine Aimee de Gaillard de la Valdène *****Lionel Guest (1880–1935), ∞ 1905 : Flora Bigelow Dodge ***** Oscar Montague Guest (1888–1958), ∞ 1924 : Kathleen Susan Paterson (1903–1982) ******Bertie Warner Guest (b. 1925), ∞ 1949 : Margaret Rose Henderson *******Jonathan Bertie Guest (b. 1952) *******Veronica Susan Guest (b. 1953) *******Harriet Clare Guest (b. 1955) ******* Diana Charlotte Guest (b. 1959) ******Patrick Henry Guest (b. 1927), ∞ 1951 : Juliet Marian James *******Peter Hugh Guest (b. 1952) *******Matthew James Guest (b. 1954) ******* David Christian Guest (b. 1960) ******Cornelia Guest (b. 1928), ∞ 1948 : Hugh Dearman Janson, ∞ 1957 : Peter Frederick Arthur Denman (b. 1923) *******Francesca Marie-Carola Denman (b. 1959) *******Philip Roderick Denman (b. 1961) ******* Benedict Raphael Denman (b. 1970) ****** Revel Sarah Guest (b. 1931), ∞ 1963 : Robert Alan Albert *******Justin Thomas Albert (b. 1965) ******* Corisande Charlotte Albert (b. 1967) ****Katharine Gwladys Guest (1837–1926), ∞ Reverend Frederick Cecil Alderson (d. 1907) ****Thomas Merthyr Guest (1838–1904), ∞ Lady Theodora Grosvenor (1840–1924) ****Montague John Guest (1839–1909), never married ****Augustus Frederick Guest (1840–1862) ****Arthur Edward Guest (1841–1898), ∞ Adeline Mary Chapman (d. 1931) ****Mary Enid Evelyn Guest (1843–1912), ∞ Austen Henry Layard (1817–1894) ****Constance Rhiannon Guest (1844–1916), ∞ Hon. Charles George Cornwallis Eliot (1839–1901) **** Blanche Vere Guest (1847–1919), ∞ Edward Ponsonby, 8th Earl of Bessborough (1851–1920) *****Lady Olwen Verene Ponsonby (1876–1927), ∞ Geoffrey Browne, 3rd Baron Oranmore and Browne (1861–1927) ****** Dominick Browne, 4th Baron Oranmore and Browne (1901–2002), ∞ 1925 (div. 1936) : Mildred Egerton, ∞ 1936 (div. 1950) : Oonagh Guinness, ∞ 1951 : Constance Stevens *******Hon. Patricia Helen Browne (b. 1926) *******Hon. Brigid Verena Browne (1927–1941) *******Dominick Geoffrey Thomas Browne, 5th Baron Oranmore and Browne (b. 1929) *******Hon. Martin Michael Dominick Browne (b. 1931) ******** Shaun Dominick Browne (b. 1964) *******Hon. Judith Browne (b. 1934) *******Hon. Garech Browne (b. 1939), 1981 : Princess Harshad Purna Devi ******* Hon. Tara Browne (1945–1966) *****Lady Helen Blanche Irene Ponsonby (1878–1962), ∞ John Congreve (1872-1957) *****Vere Ponsonby, 9th Earl of Bessborough (1880–1956), ∞ 1952 : Roberte de Neuflize ******Frederick Ponsonby, 10th Earl of Bessborough (b. 1913), ∞ Mary Munn (1915–2013) ******* Lady Charlotte Mary Roberte Paul Ponsonby (b. 1949), ∞ Yanni Petsopoulos ******Desmond Ponsonby (1915–1925) ******Moyra Blanche Madeleine Ponsonby (b. 1918), ∞ 1945 : Sir Denis Browne (1892–1967) ****** George Ponsonby(1931–1951) *****Hon. Cyril Myles Brabazon (1881–1915), ∞ Rita Narcissa Longfield ******Arthur Ponsonby, 11th Earl of Bessborough (1912–2002), ∞ 1952 : Patricia Minnigerode (d. 1952), ∞ 1956 (div. 1963) : Anne Marie Galitzine (née Slatin), ∞ 1963 : Madeleine Lola Margaret Grand *******Myles Fitzhugh Longfield Ponsonby, 12th Earl of Bessborough (b. 1941), ∞ 1972 : Alison Marjorie Storey ********Hon. Frederick Arthur William Ponsonby (b. 1974), ∞ 2005 : Emily Mott *********Hon. Eleanor Grace Ponsonby (b. 2006) ********* Hon. William Ponsonby (b. 2008) ********Lady Chloe Patricia Ponsonby (b. 1975) ******** Hon. Henry Shakerley Ponsonby (b. 1977) *******Lady Sarah Ponsonby (1943–2010) *******Hon. Matthew Douglas Longfield Ponsonby (b. 1965), ∞ Jamilie Emett Searle ******* Hon. Charles Arthur Longfield Ponsonby (b. 1967), ∞ Jennifer Waghorn *****Hon. Bertie Brabazon (1885–1967) ***** Lady Gweneth Frida (1888–1984), ∞ Hon. Windham Baring, ∞ Ralph Cavendish. ***Thomas Revel Guest Esq (1790–1837) **** Dr Thomas Revel Guest aka Dr Thomas Revel Johnson1835 Will of Thomas Revel Guest Esq and Book "Lady Charlotte" P126 (1817–1863), ∞ Harriet "Bessie" Jane Willmot **** Sarah Guest aka Sarah Johnson1835 Will of Thomas Revel Guest Esq and Book "Lady Charlotte" P126 (~1819–?) *** Sarah Guest, ∞ Edward Hutchins **** Edward John Hutchins (1809–1876), ∞ Isabel Clara de Bernaben ** Sarah Guest ∞ William Taitt (d. 1815) References Bibliography *Boyce, G. D. (2007) "Guest, Ivor Churchill, first Viscount Wimborne (1873–1939)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, online edn, accessed 3 September 2007 * *John, A. V. (2004) "Guest, Sir (Josiah) John, first baronet (1785–1852)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, accessed 25 August 2007 * * * *Searle, G. R. (2006) "Guest, Frederick Edward (1875–1937)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, online edn, accessed 3 September 2007 * External links Category:English families Category:Welsh families Category:Guest family Category:Political families of the United Kingdom